


Meet The Steels

by Galacticbunny



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: AUs, F/F, M/M, Multi, Oops, crime kids, kind of meet the robinsons au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticbunny/pseuds/Galacticbunny
Summary: Juno Steel and the rest of the crime crew get sent 20 years into the future and find something none of them were expecting.





	Meet The Steels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunshine_and_fuckin_rainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_and_fuckin_rainbows/gifts).

> Thank you Paige for helping me out with this! I wouldn't have written this without you.

Juno isn’t sure how they got here. One moment he and the rest of the crew were inside a white room with way too many cables then Juno thought was needed, the next they were falling. 

Then he wasn’t falling anymore and for this Juno very grateful. Now where he was now he had no clue. He looked around, his head was pounding, he looked around and saw the rest of the crew at least they had fallen with him. The more Juno looked around the more he noted where they could be. They looked to be inside of a lab of some kind? 

Then he heard it. The sound of a door opening and closing the clicking of heels. There standing in front of him was a very tall woman. She had dark curly hair that was pulled up into a very messy bun. Freckles were everywhere on her skin looking almost like stars. A massive scar stretched up on her left side. She was missing both her left arm and left leg and in their places were high tech prosthetics, ones that Juno had never seen before.

She wore bright red heels and a matching red dress with a lab coat over it all. She looked like she wouldn’t hesitate to kill you with her bare hands. Then she spoke, “Hey, so you all might want to come with me.” she had an accent, one Juno couldn’t place. 

“And why should we?” Peter said. Peter was already back up and on his feet staring daggers at the woman in question, she, however, did not look phased. “Well for starters you just got launched 20 years into the future and if you stay here you're more then likely not gonna be able to get home.” 

They all just stared at her, 20 years. Juno couldn’t believe that they all just time traveled 20 years into the future and neither could Vespa, “And why should we trust you?” her voice was cold and who could blame her. 

“You don’t. Now I’m gonna be waiting over here for whenever you're ready, so hopefully in the next 10 minutes because that’s when security will be here.” She said before walking towards a different door. They all waited to see what she would do next, then Rita spoke. 

“Should we trust her?” Rita said, which Juno was almost certain that the woman could hear her. 

“I’m not sure but if she is correct and we did jump 20 years into the future she might be our only hope or getting back. And no I do not like this plan as much as the rest of you.” Buddy said, she was right and they all knew it. 

So they followed the woman they had to follow was no stranger to this place. They place seemed quiet, which seemed odd for a lab. After moving through the building for a while they finally arrived at a car garage. There were only a few cars in there and it took them only a moment for them to find her car. They all piled inside and then they were off. 

After what seemed like an hour or so Juno began to get antsy. He wasn’t sure what planet they were on but he had to admit it was so beautiful. It was somewhat sandy like Mars but he could also see what looked to be a lake. 

“Alright, where are we going lady?” Juno finally said after a while. He was getting annoyed. “I can’t tell you right now.” She replied. 

“So you just want us to go along with all of this? Just play along?” Juno said almost jumping out of the seat. “Yep.”

“Just fucking fantastic.” He mumbled crossing his arms and looking back out the window. At least the view was nice. The longer they drove the further they were the city, the houses were getting nicer and nicer. Then they pulled into the driveway of such a house, it was stunning and he wasn’t the only one that thought so. 

“Just for fair warning my siblings kind of a hand full, but they’ll like you.” She said cutting the engine and getting out. “This house is just gorgeous! Everything about it is just so lovely!” Peter cried out.

“Yep, home sweet home.” The woman mumbled as Peter continued to gush about the house. Then Rita began to gush with Peter. The woman as Juno didn’t seem to mind. “This is my dad's house, by the way, my apartment is too small for all of you. So here we are.” 

She unlocked the door and walked into, the smell of lavender filled everyone’s senses. Based on what was outside one would think the inside was just as elegant as the outside but it wasn’t. The inside was homey, there were planets everywhere, paintings and pictures hung on every wall.

On the far wall were two french doors that led out onto a deck overlooking the sand and lake. It was a beautiful view. It took a Juno a moment before he noticed the skylight above them. 

“My dads won’t be home till later tonight but my siblings will be home soon.” She said talking off her heels and walking towards the kitchen. The rest of them followed after, Juno couldn’t but look at the art and pictures on the wall. A view had pictures of the woman but there were other people in them, Juno had to guess they were her siblings. 

“Do any of you want anything? Water, coffee, tea, whiskey?”

“I would love some tea.” Jet said almost deadpan to the very excited Rita next to him. “I WANT SOME TEA.” 

“What kind of whiskey?” Juno asked narrowing his eyes as the woman began pulling out mugs and tea packets, she grinned as if his question had been a funny one. “Only the best.” 

“May I ask you a question darling?” Buddy said before taking a seat at the dining room table.”You may, though I can’t say I can answer.” 

“I am very curious, but where are you from? Can’t say I’ve heard that accent before.” The woman handed Rita and Jet their mugs of tea before answering. 

“I was born out in the Outer Rim, so my accent is a bit of everything. I never knew my biological parent nor have I cared too. I lost my leg when I was 9, created a prosthetic leg quickly after.”

“You created your leg?” Juno asked looking a bit taken aback. Her leg looked high tech something the rich would pay big money for. She smiled. 

“I’m what you would call a prodigy. If you want to survive out there you better be good at what you do. I could speak 5 different languages by then and had taken jobs translating. I worked on my scientific projects on the side, by the age of 17 I had also lost my arm, spoke fluently in 8 different languages though I could understand far more than that.” 

She paused then smiled before shaking her head. “I was 17 years old when I had met my dads. It took me a few years to start calling them Dad, since the whole concept of having a family was new. I would become the oldest child they never adopt and also their first.” 

The room was quiet for a long moment before Juno spoke. The question had been bugging him the whole time and now felt like the right time to ask. “Last question but I never got your name.” 

She stared at him for a moment as if wondering if giving him this would mean anything. “My name?” She smiled, soft. Something that welcomed everyone that saw it yet so very dangerous. 

“My name is Dr. Mars Starlight Steel, and you're about to meet the rest of the family.”


End file.
